


Horns, Swords, and Staves

by Carterson_the_Mortal



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carterson_the_Mortal/pseuds/Carterson_the_Mortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian and Iron Bull are a thing. A somewhat discreet, mostly physical thing. And then Vivienne had to get herself involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horns, Swords, and Staves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stitchlips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitchlips/gifts).



He isn't sure when this started.

He and the Vint are complicated. On one hand, he hates Vints. Always has, always will. Their politics, their practices, _Krem_...he has no reason to really like them, and the Venatori and Corypheus causing demons to spill out certainly don't win them any favors. On the other hand, Dorian hates Vints. Like, more than he does. And he's smart, and witty, and charming, and damn good looking, and...

Well, Bull has to stop himself before Sera catches his, ahem, and he'll have to quickly excuse himself. The point is, he and Dorian had a thing. Sometimes they'd make love, sometimes they'd fuck, sometimes they'd just drink and kiss and the Mage would read to him. It was an easy arrangement.

Then came Vivienne.

For whatever reason, the two of them were really just unable to keep it in their pants while in the Emerald Graves. The others went about setting up camp and gathering materials while he had Dorian panting in his ear, one of his strong hands grasping the Tevinter's cock and the other holding his wrists above his head.

"Well, I guess we know where you two went off to find wood."

Both their heads turned to the mage with such speed that Bull’s horns could’ve cut through the tree. She had her arms crossed, and a smirk on her face. Bull had only known her for a little over two weeks and hadn’t seen much of her outside of their travels, but he knew in an instant that meant she was scheming.

“Don’t stop on my account, dear,” she waved her hand dismissively. “I for one rather enjoy the show.”

Hesitantly, Bull went back to pulling on Dorian’s cock. The Tevinter was shocked, certainly, but a few tugs brings his attention back to the Qunari. Bull catches him in a sloppy kiss, much sloppier than they were before the Ma’am shows up, but he doesn’t care because he needs to make the Vint come. Needed to pay him back for being denied last time, and Bull’s always been something of an exhibitionist, so this is just a win-win situation for him all around. His hands slid Dorian’s pants down, and the Captain of the Chargers took his sweet time scaling his lips down his body. A tongue flick of the nipple here, a bite on the stomach there, and then Bull took him in his mouth completely. Well, almost. His lips touched the tip, but he withdrew at the last minute before the rest of Dorian is completely in him. He looks up at the Mage, taking pleasure in his agitated look before sticking his tongue out and sliding it along the underside of his cock.

“Like that, eh?” Bull smirked.

He grabbed Dorian’s hips and took more of his cock into his mouth, grazing the shaft with his teeth. He feels a hand on his head, urging him for more, and Bull is happy to oblige. He pulled back and brought his hand around Dorian’s cock, giving him firm, yet slow strokes.

“Goddamit, you brute, if you don’t suck my cock right now--”

Dorian bucks his pelvis out of habit when Bull engulfs him. For such a large man, he can be surprisingly gentle with his mouth. There's no aggression here, no more teasing, he wants this as much as the Mage does. This is to say nothing of Vivienne, who has walked over to Bull and raked her perfectly fine nails down his grey back. Her other hand pulls on his nipples, channeling some lightning into them, and it makes Bull suck Dorian harder.

He emptied himself into Bull's mouth, and the Qunari takes every drop of it. Dorian was about to return the favor when he's on the grass and his shirt his ripped open. He looks up and sees Bull standing above him, head thrown back as Vivienne pumps him slowly. It should irritate him that she's intruding on this, getting involved in a situation that she normally could care less less about, but seeing Bull come undone by a such a petite and graceful figure is worth it.

So he takes the splatterings of Bull's seed on his chest in stride, because while she may be rude and annoyingly pompous to the degree or being a Tevinter, she can milk Bull's cock for all it's worth.

"You have ten minutes before I come back for you," she announces coolly before walking away. "Make of it what you will."

Dorian has a witty retort on the tip of his tongue, but that is lost when Bull flips him around and hoists his ass up in the air.

Perhaps he had her all wrong.


End file.
